Imuhagh
Imuhagh (イマッハ, Imahha) is a collection of tribes, it's people being the principal inhabitants of the Godai Desert. The origin of the Imuhagh lied within in an ancient city at the great bay near the desert, where the people were slaves to a now-extinct civilization. A massive tsunami, however, caused the near complete eradication of this city, allowing the slaves to escape into the desert. The Imuhagh adapted themselves almost unnaturally swiftly, possibly due desert-wandering ancestors, but as their numbers grew they eventually split up, dividing themselves across different tribes with many political, ethical and religious contradictions. It wasn't until hundreds of years later that a particularly strong Tribe Leader rose to power and, after massacring several other tribes, proposed a peaceful unification between the tribes, crowning himself Serpent King. The unification led to a time of prosperity and great wealth amongst the Imuhagh, building cities with awe-inspiring constructs and manipulating precious metals into beautiful shapes and sizes. The introduction of the Hashashin was met with serious protest of the civilians, particularly due their use of the abjured Madō. However, the nature of these disputed assassins quickly forced an end onto the rebellion, although the tranquility amongst the people was destroyed beyond repair. The recent murder of the Serpent King have aroused dreadful rumors concerning an infiltrator from across the oceans who intends to become the new leader of the Imuhagh. Furthermore, it seems that this mysterious person has coerced the Hashashin into joining his cause, leaving the Imuhagh people as good as defenseless. History Liberation from Slavery The ancestral roots of the Imuhagh lie within a lost civilization that took residence in a great city known by the Imuhagh today as Ṣehir Lanetli (lit. Cursed City). The people of the Imuhagh were slaves to the official civilians of the city, for such a long time it is unknown what they were before their serfdom. Although the treatment varied according to the benevolence of each ruler, the Imuhagh (whom at that time didn't don any name yet) were said to be regarded as filthy animals, not even allowing to enter a proper house of a native on the punishment of death. Of course, this was not digested without the uprising of rebellions, but the highly-developed army of the city made it next to impossible to commence any kind of revolt before it was hard-handedly quelled. Above all, the residents of the city were excellent practitioners of Madō, while the Imuhagh held no such knowledge of magic, causing them to view it as demonic witchcraft and shun it even hundreds of years afterwards. Serving not only at the mercy of their masters within the homes, but also at the one of the great fireball above, the Imuhagh developed their own religion, where they honored and bowed before the sun in order for it to be merciful upon them. This religion soon turned the sun into a sentient and highly-intelligent god, which they began to plead for an escape route out of the inhumane life they and their ancestors had suffered at the hands of the Ṣehir Lanetli inhabitants. It wasn't until the 2nd century AD that their wishes were finally answered, in the form of a massive earthquake near the coastline of Ṣehir Lanetli and a following tidal-wave which completely blanked the whole city, yet strangely enough harming near none of the soon-to-be Imuhagh people. Viewing this as a true proof of their faith and god, the liberated slaves quickly made their way into the desert, not halted by any warrior or magician of their wiped-out slave drivers. The flooded location of Ṣehir Lanetli later became a very popular destination for pilgrims of solar worship, due the fact that the very first sign of the sun's unlimited might took place there. First Settlements Government Culture Geography Military Hashashin Behind the Scenes Category:Nations Category:Articles by Waterkai